Dreams should stay that way
by CuriousKitty
Summary: Pre HBP: A glitch with the barrier at kings cross sends a 17 year old Harry Potter and Owl Hedwig into a alternate univeses were neville is the BWL and James potter is alive. Hedwig, were not in kansas any more! dead story
1. Default Chapter

Bloody Barrier:

The sun had rose reluctantly over the horizon that September 1st, illuminating the street which was Grimmauld place and casting shadows through the hallway of number twelve. It was in this very hallway that an extremely inpatient Molly Weasley now stood waiting while three teenagers, who really should have known better by now, rushed about getting ready. 

"Hurry up and get down here or you'll miss the train!" Mrs Weasley shouted up the stairs at the trio, who were all about to enter their last year at Hogwarts. 

"We're coming," Came the response from her youngest son Ron "but it's not like we wouldn't be able to get there even if we don't make it on time, after all we could use the portk-" 

Mrs Weasley only seemed to bristle up even more on hearing this. They had been over the same argument for the last few days, which had finally been settled by Dumbledore, but it seemed her youngest son still wanted to continue it! 

"Ron, do I have to remind you again why we are doing this?" She interrupted, seamlessly going in 'disappointed mother mode', "You know we have to put up a front of normality to show that... that monster he doesn't scare us!" 

"Yes Ron, "mass unity" as you so aptly put it last night!" Came Harry's voice from somewhere to the right of the upstairs banister. 

"Hey, no ganging up! Anyway I thought you would agree with me, being the main opposition last night, what happened to "You're a nutcase if you want us to go there 3 weeks after a failed attack"?" Ron retorted, following a slightly amused Hermione down the stairs. 

"Did I say my opinion had changed? No. I was merely stating what had been said before!" Harry answered, sticking his tongue out at Ron, while finally descending down the stairs to join them in the hall. Over the last year he had really loosened up, mainly because he was finally able to take a proactive part of the war effort, albeit without Dumbledore's permission. Both he and Ron had found humour the best way to cope with the war, even though Hermione sometimes disapproved of their behaviour. 

"Quit it you're two," Hermione now piped up, knowing that if she allowed this to continue they really would miss the train, "do you really want you're first glimpse of Hogwarts this year to be the hospital wing? I thought you had enough of that place with just you're Quidditch injury's alone!" 

Both boys freighted being upset at this, but she just ignored it. She knew they would be fine; neither of them could stay annoyed at her for long anyway. 

"Right now the three of you are all ready-" Mrs Weasley said, glaring at the teens as in daring them to interrupt "-you really must get going, Ginny is meeting you outside the barrier, just remember to Apparate to a deserted alley, then head straight to meet them!". The three teenagers all replied that they had understood before suddenly disappearing, leaving with only faint popping sounds to London Kings cross. 

The alley nearest Platform 10 at Kings Cross station was very much like every other alley you could find. It was always dimly lit, with a few stray pieces of newspaper blowing around it. Any muggle would just walk passed it without a second glance, such was it's insignificance to them, but then again muggles don't notice anything do they? In fact this particular alley was quite important as alleys go, for you see for older Witch's and Wizards, it had became the main Apparation point for platform 9 ¾. So it was here that the trio now found themselves standing, looking out into the hive of confusion which was the train station. 

Harry smiled to himself as he looked round; he was starting to appreciate the joys of Apparation, maybe it was not as easy as portkey travel, but it produced much better landings! Giving each a look over to make sure they had all arrived in one piece, they started out of the alley into the station. 

"I hope the feast will be good this year!" said Ron hopefully as he followed the other two out of the alley. 

"You and you're stomach Ron! I just hope there will be no attacks this week, I need the time to start my potions coursework otherwise I'll be behind!" Said Hermione disapprovingly, now voicing her main concern, which of course was school work. Both her and Harry had taken Potions (Ron had decided that becoming an Aurora was not worth taking potions for, and had promptly dropped it after fifth year.), and they already had there first lot of coursework for the year. 

"Why would anything happen this week? After all this is the slow time of year!" said Ron, slightly jokingly back to her. 

"What are you talking about?" Said Harry now entering the argument himself, "Things always go wrong this week. It's almost as bad as exam week!" 

"Harry that is just you're personal conspiracy theory, it's not like something big always happens at the end of the year!" Said Hermione aggregately to Harry. Ever since Fifth year he had had that theory, and she was still not convinced about it. Harry was just about to reply to her comment when he was cut off by a familiar voice. 

"Yer Hermione's right," The voice said from behind them. Harry quickly recognised it as Fred's, or was it George's? No definitely Fred's, he was the one that always wore the badge with George on! "just because it happened once-" 

"-Twice-" Piped in George, as in correcting his twin's assumption 

"-Ok, Six times-" Fred finally admitted, in a _"but that's not unusual"_ voice. 

"-Does not mean that something happens every year!" Finished George, both of the twins now breaking out into identical evil grins. 

Hermione, being the first to recover from the shock of there appearance, flung herself at Fred and George, giving each of them gigantic hugs. Both of the twin's were currently sporting there identical dragon hide jackets which they purchased over a year ago from the profits of there joke shop. 

"What are you two doing here? I thought you were rushed off you're feet at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes!" Hermione asked a smile now placed on her face. 

"Well..." said George, "we thought that we would-" 

"-Take a well deserved break-" continued Fred. 

"-To make sure our _treasured_ DA members-" said George. 

"-Arrive at Hogwarts all safe and sound." said Fred, finishing the sentence off. 

'Yes the defence association,' Harry thought, 'the group of teenagers (and a few select adults) which was going to win this war once and for all. Formally called Dumbledore's army (a huge mistake in hindsight), their group since its reintroduction 10 months ago had thwarted more of Voldemort's attacks than both the Order and Aurora's combined. Not bad for a bunch of teenagers!' 

"So anyway," George said continuing were Fred had left off "we volunteered for the guard watch on the-" 

"-Train that Bumble Bee set up-" interrupted Fred, who was then cut off by- 

"-So here we are!" George said, seemingly to have finished the point they were making, given the fact that they were now smiling there patented mischievous grins. 

"Oh and this volunteering doesn't have anything to do with you trying to sell you're products to unsuspecting first years does it?" Hermione asked sarcastically while rolling her eyes at their antics. 

"Dear Hermione," George said, putting a pure look of innocence on his face "How could you ever suspect us-" 

"-The most honest joke shop owners you know-" Continued Fred, also putting on a none-to-convincing look of innocence. 

"-Of such a sneaky thing?" Finished George, both he and Fred faking looks of hurt. 

"Because we know you far too well mates!" Came Harry's laughing reply, he could never stay gloomy around these two, which is why he was glad he had invested in there joke shop, "Hey at least you will be doing something productive, even if we do end up blown to bloody pieces..." He continued, a little less enthusiastically, some how he just knew this _Normality_ thing was a bad idea, he was with Ron on this, portkeys were invented for a reason! 

"Harry everything will be ok; all the DA's there after all!" Hermione said, slightly exasperatedly. 

"Slick-" Harry started to argue back at Hermione using her nickname "-if they do attack, even with the DA on hand you know they will be casualties, the Aurora guards are useless, and most of the first years don't even know how to wave a wand yet, let alone defend themselves! If Bumble Bee was so concerned he would have portkeyed everyone there instead of setting up this crazy fabrication of normality!" 

"Slash!" Hermione nearly shouted, using Harry's nick name also to try to stop his continued ramblings. 

"I know, I know, lets just get there and get this over with hu?" said Harry is a dull voice, finally admitting defeat, after all nobody could really win an argument against Hermione easily, she was too stubborn at times. 

"Cheer up mate," Ron said looking at his best friends expression, "you look like you're walking to you're execution! Just try to think of the welcome feast!" 

Harry gave a small laugh at this; trust Ron to make food the positive argument! "I'll try..." he replied, now with a faint lopsided smile. Maybe they were right, maybe there wouldn't be an attack... just maybe. 

It was only another two minute's walk across the station, and the small group managed to make it there without much incident. Both Mr Weasley and Ginny were waiting slightly to the side of the ticket booth, each giving the trio a warm smile on seeing them approaching. 

"Hello you's lot, you all made it here then?" Asked Mr Weasley once they were all at the barrier. 

"Yes sir!" George replied, faking an army salute towards his father. 

"All accounted for sir!" said Fred, following his brothers example of saluting his father. 

"Ok then, you two will go first to make sure everything is fine, and then Hermione will go followed by Harry, Ron and then Ginny" Mr Weasley said, showing just why he was recently appointed as the Head of magical law enforcement. "Ok off you go then." 

Both the twins walked through the barrier, and when a few seconds later they didn't come back through, Mr Weasley signalled that it was Hermione's time to go. 

"I'll go grab us a carriage ok? You know how they usually get full up!" Hermione said before walking through without waiting for an answer to her question. 

"Well you're up now Harry, have fun and try and keep the fighting down could you?" Mr Weasley said to Harry, indicating it was his time to go through. 

"I will if Voldemort does!" Was Harry's joking reply, which caused Mr Weasley to wince ever so slightly. Harry then turned and pushed his trolley towards the barrier, breaking into a slight run before going through. 

Harry felt a different sensation than usual as he passed through the barrier; it was like he was passing through thick custard, not at all like it should be. He saw a few colours flash around him before he finally arrived at the platform only to notice that something was off. No not just off, wrong, terribly and horribly wrong. 

"Oh bugger," Said Harry looking around himself, "Oh bugger..." 

Authors Note: Ah chapter finished, hope you like the cliffy, it will stay here for a while... 

Oh and if you are wondering about the nick names, they all have to do with there fighting /animagus forms! Harry Slash (cat, short sword/ daggers), Hermione Slick (Otter, good at getting out of tough spots), Ron Swipe (Bear, Long Swords), Neville Strike (Eagle, Bow/ throwing knives), Ginny Swish (Fox, Very fast) and Luna Spark (Fire Fly, surprise attacks). Harry's name has nothing to do with him being gay (he's straight in this story); it is due to his scar, which is a "slash" on his head. 

P.S I'm thinking of having an alive Sirius (as in back from beyond the veil), but I would like you're opinion to whether I should or not. If I do it, I will make it believable I promise! 


	2. Platforms and conversing with owls

AN: Oh like I could write the Harry potter books, get real! None of the characters are mine, only the situations. Oh and thank you nice reviewers out there in cyber space, hope you don't mind the small chapter, but I though it was better to give you something than nothing. The next part is being a bugger to write and the muses just ain't talking for that one (though on the plus side chapter 8 is comeing along just dandy... oh bother) so don't bank on a quick post, I write monthy not weekly! 

**Platforms and conversing with owls:**

Looking out into the platform his heart plummeted to the pit of his stomach, the entire platform was totally destroyed. There were chunks of plaster and rail track fragments littering the floor, to the extent that he wouldn't have been able to push his trolley along the floor, even if he wanted to at the moment. Of course his luggage was the last thing on his mind at the moment, thoughts like 'When the hell did this happen?', 'How the hell did this happen' and 'How come that rust stain looks a lot like dried blood?' however were. 

"Hermione!" Harry shouted out frantically, finally coming out of his shock with the realisation that if this had just happened, Hermione would have been caught in the... the... blast maybe? He couldn't really tell what had happened, but that was as good a guess as any. He shouted again using her nick name, but after waiting for her reply finally gave up and started to look round to asses the situation. 

'Well,' he thought, 'the good thing is that I've been stood here for a good two minutes now, and nobody has aimed a curse at me yet!' and as he though this it suddenly became quite apparent that there was nobody there at all, dead or alive. 'I'm also in one piece, my scar is feeling fine, and I think I know were I am, even if not how it became like this.' He thought continuing his mental check list which he had become used to using in such situations. 

'However... there is still the problem of finding out what happened, where Slick is, why Swipe hasn't come through yet and when this happened.' Concluding his mental list finally he decided the best course of action was to try and go back though the barrier, thought that in itself showed itself as a null-possibility when, as he tried to walk through, he hit a quite solid stone wall. Cursing quietly at his luck he finally decided that as he was currently "Stuck" here he would at least investigate a bit, and then portkey to Hogwarts. What he refused to do was just stand here all day till someone came, he needed to find out what happened as he would be having a long talk to Dumbledore about it soon enough. 

Shrinking his luggage down and pocketing it, he started stepping over rubble, keeping to the walls to prevent people from sneaking up on him. He had only moved a few yards when he came across a news-stand which had a few papers still inside it. If Harry was not confused before, he was now. It wasn't the news on the front page that perplexed him, in fact it was the usual random claptrap the profit always wrote, no it was the date that baffled him. The date on all the papers read August 10th, a date which Harry remembered quite well as it was the date of the failed attack on Platform 9 ¾. 

Harry shook his head slightly, as if to clear his head, feeling way out of his depth in this strange situation. Of course he had been in many situations like this with the DA, and on his own as well. It was this experience above all else which now allowed him to keep his cool, after all the boy-who-lived can't be going to pieces in a middle of a crisis can he now? No certainly not, there was a reason the number two rule of the DA was don't panic, and it wasn't due to Hermione being a fan of "The Hitch Hikers Guide to the Galaxy" either! 

Turning round to sweep his eyes over the station once more he suddenly remembered that he had forgotten about Hedwig, who at the moment was sitting quietly on a nearby sign post, having probably moved from her perch on his trolley when he had first shouted. Feeling relived that at lest there was one familiar face with him, be it human or not, he offered his arm to her to perch on, which she obediently flew to. 

"Sorry for ignoring you girl, I was just a bit shocked." He said to Hedwig, stroking the owl's feathers. Many a time he had been teased by Ron about talking to her like this, but somehow he got the feeling she understood him. Then of course there was also the fact that she was the first friend he ever _had_ to talk to. "Everything's so screwy here girl," he continued, getting a hoot of agreement from Hedwig, "I feel like I'm in one of the twin's warped practical jokes, with dried blood added for extra effect." 

He let out a long sigh finally deciding there was nothing else to be gained from being here, he needed to talk to someone of the none-feathery variety. "Look girl, I'm going to portkey to Hogwarts, can you fly there ok? There is a window smashed in that corner that should allow you out." Harry said using his left arm, the one which was not supporting Hedwig, to point out one of the closest windows. Hedwig looked at the window and then hooted in agreement before taking off towards the outside of the building. 

With Hedwig gone, Harry didn't see any point in delaying. He took out his emergency portkey and prepared to say the activation word which was "Voldemort is a loser" spoken in Parceltongue. Letting out a low hiss he felt the quite familiar tug just below his navel, taking him away from the ruined platform. 

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 

AN: I hope you like the Portkey activation words. If you want my reasons on why I chose this- well basically, who else can speak parcletong apart from Harry and Voldemort (therefore making it secure from Death Eaters use) and also when would a Death Eater ever insult Voldemort? Remember my Harry's outlook on life: "never take things too seriously because I have a high chance of not being here tomorrow anyway" So I figure he would take EVERY opportunity to piss him off, just for fun hum? Disagree, agree? Please review and tell me what you think. 

P.S please I need opinion's on the status of Sirius, at the moment I'm keeping him dead just to spite everyone who wants him alive, so if that's not what you want, I recommend you tell me and make it convincing as I will have to slightly reworked future alredy written chapters if that is to happen. 


	3. end of fic

  
Hi readers, I'm sorry to say this fic has died, I promised myself this wouldn't happen, but after managing to loose the next 6 chapters, I have given up, and are thronging this into the fanfic ether. Basically if you wish to continue this you may, but there are certain rules you must obey:   
.Must have the use of "funny quote" portkeys   
.The DA must use the coins for communication   
.Neville is like Harry was in personality in year 4   
.Harry dose NOT get along with James   
.Sirius is dead in the new reality, he was killed when Lilly and Harry was.   
.Hermione and Ron will come through to the other reality after a week   
.The whole fic will takes place over the time span of two weeks, as the portal only opens weekly! 


End file.
